


Magic is in the air

by Yins



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Hetalia - Fandom, Pottertalia - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:11:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yins/pseuds/Yins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spamano. Pottertalia. (Harry potter X Hetalia crossover.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Stupid boggart... Stupid quidditch." 

"Mister Vargas, please! If you don't close your eyes and go to sleep, I'll have to make you." Lovino watched through green eyes as the nurse threateningly waved her wand. He rolled his eyes.

"Yea, whatever."

Lovino was the chaser for the Hufflepuff team, along with his younger brothers, Feliciano and Sebastian. That being said, they had been playing. Lovino was about to score a goal when that jackass Ludwig from Slytherin shot a bludger at him. The poor Italian had been knocked right off his broom! The fall had done some damage to his ribs and he had a broken arm. According to the nurse, he'd be fine by tomorrow morning. Still, he was in all-so-much pain. And Hippogriff piss? He had never had it, but he was sure it tasted the same as the medicine he was forced to drink.

He heaved a sigh and finally let his eyes fall shut. However, they weren't closed for very long. Two voices and groaning caused him to sit up and search for the source. Three students were rushing in. Two appeared fine and seemed to just be escorting the tanned boy in the middle. 

"What happened now?" He smirked to himself at the scolding tone the nurse used with them.

"Stink pellets." The palest of the trio informed, looking very smug. The nurse clicked her tongue.

"Stinkitus. Looks like a bad case, too. No need worry, though. I'll have you fixed up in no time. Bring him here, the bed next to that brown haired boy."

Lovino groaned. Great. A Gryffindor roommate. As they grew closer, he recognized just who was who. It was Gilbert, Francis, and... Shit. Antonio. He had been eyeing the Spainiard since first year! He had also been avoiding him. Why? Because he was cute. No, he was more than cute. He was perfect! And he was going to be sleeping next to him. This wouldn't do at all. He opened his mouth to complain, but before he could, the nurse rounded on him. Oops. He was supposed to be sleeping.

He flinched away from her piercing gaze, but before he could utter a word, her wand was up. What happened next, he didn't know, as he sank into a peaceful slumber.

"Sleep charms... I love them!" The nurse said out loud to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

"Stupid nurse...." Lovino grumbled. One hand was planted firmly on the white sink of the boys bathroom. The other was at work with an old dish rag, rubbing marker off his face. Those two boys that had brought their friend to the infirmary last night had thought it would just be hilarious to draw on the sleeping teens face. When he had been released this morning for class, he hadn't even realized that a mustache and a mans genitals marked his skin. Of course, the loud laughter that greeted him upon entering the class room was enough to make him realize that something wasn't right.

"Finally." He spoke to himself, studying his face in the mirror. No more marker. Good. Feeling satisfied, Lovino was about to turn away, when another persons reflection caught his eye. Antonio. With gritted teeth, he turned to face the beautiful, attractive- no. What was he thinking? He mentally slapped himself. 

"Hola, amigo," started the Spaniard. Lovino waisted no time in cutting him off with a raised hand.

"I am not, and never will be, your 'amigo'. My name is Lovino, got it?"

"My apologies, Lovi."

"Oi! Lovino. Not Lovi."

"Right, fine, I just wanted to see if you were alright. I mean, I saw what they did to your face and-"

"Yea. I'm fan-fucking-tastic! Why would you-?" He only just stopped himself from going onto what would surely be an age long rant. However, the only reason he did so was because something had caught his attention; Antonio's outfit. "Why are you in a hospital gown?"

For a moment, it looked as if the question had simply baffled Antonio. Though, upon looking down at himself, he laughed. It was the sweetest laugh and it complimented his smile so well... Lovino cursed at himself. "I just was let out of the infirmary- I forgot to change! Actually, I should go and do that now."

"Before your ass gets dress-coded? Yea. Good idea." Not wanting to carry out this stupid conversation, Lovino pushed past Antonio and made his way out into the hallway. A new feeling had settled over him. He felt giddy, he felt nervous, he felt happy, he felt sick... And it was all because Antonio had cared enough to check on him. Damn that boy!

Lovino was roughly jolted out of his thoughts at the sound of the bell. Shit. He was late for his next class! Which was... Defense Against the Dark Arts. And, fuck, it was with the Gryffindor. That meant he was going to be stuck with Antonio. Hopefully he could just ignore him and stick with his brother. Sucking in a deep breath, he set off.

\--

Lovino rushed in, breath fast as he tried to catch it. The Professor wasn't here... That meant he wouldn't be in trouble! Thank goodness. He skidded to a halt and slid into the nearest seat, not bothering to pay attention to who was next to him. He pulled out his books and quill before finally letting his body relax. That's when he heard an eerily cherry voice in his ear.  
"Hola, Lovi!"

Fuck.

"I told you not to call me that." He responded. If Antonio responded, Lovino didn't know. He took to ignoring the teen as the professor finally walked in.

"Good morning, everyone!" They greeted, going on to gesture to a large cabinet. "Let's just get right to it. This here, is a boggart." They tapped the furniture with their wand. "Can anyone tell me what it does?" 

"Magic!" Lovino had to bite back his grin at the funny remark that made the rest of the class crack up.

"Yes, thank you, Mister Beilschmidt. Anybody else want to guess? No? Okay. This beast is a shape-shifter. It takes form of its victims deepest fears." Lovino swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat. Deepest fears? This wasn't going to go over well. Especially because Lovino happened to have plenty of fears.

"What we will be doing today is facing this monster. What you will do is wait for it to take form, and then using your wand, say 'riddikulus.' Understand? Let's begin! Ahh... Feliciano! You first."

Lovino watched as his suddenly pale brother got up on visibly shaking legs. That boy was scared of his own shadow! The professor opened the cabinet, only to expose a very large snake. Ah. Lovino wasn't surprised.

The three brothers had grown up on a farm with their grandfather. They had been just eight years old when a snake attacked them in the horse pastures. Poor little Feliciano had gotten bitten. It hadn't been hard to heal him up once their grandfather rushed over with a wand at the ready. It didn't change the fact that the incident had traumatized the younger.

He shook off the memory and returned his attention to Feliciano. The boy looked ready to cry. And he did. Tears streamed down his face but he still held out a shaking arm, wand pointed to the animal that was quickly slithering toward him. Just before it was ready to strike, a cry filled the room. "Riddikulus!" There was a flash, and suddenly, the snake had a pair of fluffy cat ears. Not only that, but it's head had taken the shape of a certain blond German from the Slytherin house that his his brother fancied. Laughter filled the room and Feliciano managed to crack a smile.

And so, student after student went. They faced their fears and then had a good chuckle. But then it was Lovino's turn. His mind was racing and he was almost positive that every person could hear his pounding heart. He clutched his wand tightly as the boggart began to change form. Within seconds, it had finished. The result made gasps fill the room. He had the sudden urge to cry, as what stood before him, was none other than a smiling Antonio. But why him? Simple. Lovino was dead terrified of his confused feelings for the teenager.


	3. Chapter 3

Lovino did his best to ignore the surprised and confused mumbled that spread across the classroom. He tried his best to ignore he urge to retreat back to his desk. He tried his best to avoid running out of the classroom and hiding in his dorm forever.

He mumbled the spell and in a flash, 'Antonio' was in a rather goofy tomato outfit. Good. Fuck. Why did he look cute like that? Spitting swears under his breath, he stormed back to his seat and sat himself down. He took to hiding his face by keeping his forehead on the desk for the rest of the period.

\--

The rest of the day seemed to drag on. But, finally, it was his favorite time of day; dinner. Lovino was a bit late. Having to climb up from the basement of his common room, those damn changing staircases got him lost. He managed though, eventually arriving in the delicious smelling hall with lit candles overhead. Lovino quickly made his way to sit at his younger brothers side, silently grateful that the other saved him a seat.

"Ciao, Lovino!"

"Hi." He responded curtly, concentrating on fitting as much food on his plate as he could. After food was practically slipping off his plate, he started to dig in. The days earlier incidents had left his mind.... Until a certain German spoke up.

"So, Lovi!"

"My name is Lovino. Not 'Lovi.'"

"Ja, same difference." It took all of Lovino's effort to not puke when the teen placed a hand on his head. "Anywho, you took a pretty big fall yesterday, didn't you? Of course, I saw it coming. How can you expect to not get hurt when my awesome little brother is playing against you?" An obnoxious laugh followed that was cut short, much to Lovino's relief.

"Gilbert! Stop." Great. The jerk that knocked him off his broom in the first place was sticking up for him. "It was an accident. I never intended to hurt Feliciano's brother." 

"I have a name, asshat. But what are you even doing here? This is the Hufflepuff table! Last I checked, you belong to Slytherin." He leaned over Feliciano to jab Ludwig in the chest, "and you belong in Gryffindor." He turned to glare at Gilbert.

"Nobody here seems to mind us being here." Gilbert protested. "Besides, you puffs are lucky that you're even in my presence. You should be-"

"Gilbert! Mon ami, you aren't being mean, now, are you?" A new voice joined the argument. It belonged to none other than Francis. That sent alarm washing over him. Gilbert was here, Francis was here... that meant-

"Hola!"

No!

"Ah, Gilbert, please don't upset my Lovi."

"Fuck off. I'm not your 'Lovi.'" His bitter words were met with an adorable pout from that Spanish man.

"Ah, perhaps Lovino is right? We shouldn't be here. We don't want Antonio frightening the poor boy." Francis shot Lovino a teasing look. 

"What? Lovino is scared of Tonio? Since when?"

"Well, you see..."

Lovino didn't want to hear this. Before the smug Frenchman could go on with his story, he got up and stomped off, heading back to his common room. Leave it to the dipshit trio to ruin food for him.


End file.
